No one knows what its like to be the Batman
by Bootificial
Summary: After the mysterious murder of one of his enemies, Batman must team up with unlikely enemy and dig deeper than ever before to try and find the murderer. But will he find them in time to save others?
Bruce Wayne sat in the Batcave eating a plate of spaghetti, sitting in front of the batcomputer watching multiple different camera feeds, it seemed like a regular day in Gotham. But suddenly, a beeping sound erupted from the computer, a window poped up saying "Call from CG". Bruce pulled his cowl over his face just in time for the Commissioner's face to show up.

"Hello Batman? Sorry to interrupt your -uh- dinner, but we have a problem."

"What's going on Gordon?"

"We found a body in the East Gotham River, now, we would have our own men cover this case but..."

"But what?"

"The body was ID'd as Floyd Lawton"

"Deadshot? How?"

"That's why we need you here right away. We're on-"

"Cobblepot Street, I'll be there in 10 minutes." And hangs up "Alfred, get the the Batwing revved up."

"Would you like your Spaghetti to go sir?"

Bruce, activating a compartment holding his suit nodded slowly.

Batman, finishing his spaghetti, had the East River in his sight. He pressed a red button, the cockpilt quickly openned and he was ejected out of his seat. He spread out his arms, clutching onto his cape, and glided on the street behind the Commissioner.

"Good evening, Commissioner."

"Hello batman, body's over there." Gordon points behind him at a blackened body. "Do your magic."

Batman looked at the body, the first thing he noticed was that Deadshot's skin and clothes were charred. Maybe he caught on fire and jumped into the water to stop burning but drowned trying to get out? He looked closer and saw two bullet holes in his chest, the most charred parts were where the holes were as well.

"Gordon, can you schedule a visit with Ted Carson at Blackgate?"

"I'll have someone call Batman."

Batman fliped Deadshot over and touched his back.

"How did you find him?"

"Back facing upwards."

"Were there any reports of gunfire near the River in the past few hours?"

"Not that we know of, no. Did you find anything?"

"Lawton was shot and set on fire, but from what it seems the shot was what caused the fire in the first place. He had to have died today because there are no signs of bacteria entering the open wounds yet. Take this body to the M.E and tell me if he finds any more medical evidense I missed." Batman pressed a button and jumped into the river, landing on his Bat-Jetski.

"You come prepared for everything huh?" The commissioner called

"That's what being a hero's all about." Batman replied, he drove off up the river, if he could find were Deadshot was murdered, then might find some more clues for closure as to what happened.

After a few minutes, Batman saw a large pipe pouring more water into the river. He decided to drive up the pipe and see what he could find. After hauling up a 95° angle for a minute, he reached a mini sewage management station. He stepped off the jetski and observed the floors on the sides of the water's flow. They were completely dry and easy to walk on. He searched the dry area and found two shotgun shells and a thread of hair. He placed the clues in two different bags and walked through a doorway behind him. Beyond the doorway was a tight passage that lead to another door. Batman examined the fact the second door's lock was scratched up and came to the simple conclusion it was lockpicked. He opened the door, finding that it lead to an alley off of Wilson Avenue.

Batman walked up to the prison he had visited so many times before. He was ready for anything, except one thing...

"Do you have a note from Warden Joesph allowing you in?"

"Ma'am,you might not understand, but I'm Batman, I'm the main reason the inmates are even here to begin with!"

"You still need a note or an appointment."

Batman though about how he might be able to surpass this secretary's desk without a purse being throw and security called on him. He then remembered.

"Jim Gordon set up a visit for me."

"Ah, okay. Man, Bat?" The woman read off a clipboard

"Yes."

"Come in , the Commissioner and is waiting"

Batman entered the room, the Commissioner looked on at Firefly through the two way mirror. Batman handed him the bag with the thread of hair in it.

"I thought your men weren't getting enough action, so I decided to give this to you."

"How considerate." Gordon remarked sarcastically "M.E says Lawton's EToD was 19:00 today..."

"An hour before we found him." Batman continued

"Exactly, now why would the body take that long to travel if the crime scene was only 5 minutes away?"

"I don't know, but I want answers about these." Batman held up the bag with the shotgun shells in it.

"Go ahead." Gordon motioned his hand towards the door.

Batman opened the door, Carson jolted his head up. Batman strolled up to the table and sat down. He tossed the bag in front of the famous pyromaniac. Carson looked down at the bag and looked up at Batman.

"The fuck am I looking at?"

"These shotgun shells contained what killed Deadshot."

"Wait, Floyd is dead?" Carson looked struck with shock

"Yes, and I have belief that you had something to do with it."

"Me? Why me?" He clambered

"Because the shotgun used not only shot him, but it shot and set him on fire. Now you'll deconfirm my suspicions by telling me what was put into these!" Batman lifted up the bag and threw it back onto the table.

"Okay!" Firefly took the shells out of the bag and examined them. "Well these shells look like they were filled with gunpowder and a highly flamable gel-like liquid..." He looked at Batman like a teacher asking a student a question.

"Napalm?"

"Exactly. Someone filled this shell up with napalm and shot Floyd with it, not only shooting him, but setting him on fire as well. I wouldn't recommend using it because its too risky to use, the first and ONLY time I used it I accidentally set a whole forest on fire. I just wanted to try burning the fur off a squirrel."

"So if you don't know who did it..." Batman pondered

"Then no one does. Sorry friend, but you've got no track to follow. Good luck though." Carson waved Batman off.

Batman stormed out of the interrogation room "There is no way we'll get it out of him if he knows who killed Deadshot."

"Batman-"

"Maybe I'll have to try physical force."

"Batman-"

"Or maybe I should just forget him and look for other people and their motives for killing him."

"Batman!"

"What?"

"The hair you found. It has been traced back to Cobblepot"

"Then let's go see him!" Batman cracked his knuckles

"Batman, he's in the hospital, remember? This must be a bad framing." Gordon sighed

Batman, quick as a whip, widened his eyes.

"I've figured out who did it then."

"Already?" The commissioner looked in astonishment

"Well Gordon, who has a grudge against both Deadshot and the Peguin?"

"You don't mean-"

Batman nodded as he and the Commissioner walked out of the prison. Batman jumped into the Batmobile. Gordon stood outside his car.

"I think you should do this one yourself." The policeman urged

Batman drove off, wheels shrieking, towards Arkham Asylum. He arrived half an hour later, briskly walking in. The man at the desk smiled and nodded his head towards Batman.

"You know who I'm here to see." Batman grunted

"He's in the lodge room. I'll lead you-"

"No need, I know where it is."

Batman pushed through the doors, turned right and burst through the door. A familiar voice met him.

"Oh Hello Bats!"


End file.
